


Wisdom

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #86: Trust Issues, Burning. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #86: Trust Issues, Burning. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wisdom

~

Unfortunately, as much as Severus wanted to drag Harry home, there was the matter of his debriefing, which took hours. While he didn’t know the exact location of the criminals’ warehouse, he could describe its surroundings. As he did, Harry was there, supporting him. 

It felt good having someone there he trusted. _Apparently I’m over my trust issues_ , Severus thought as Harry rubbed his shoulders.

Still, it was exhausting, and Severus was fading by the end. 

“Go home,” said Robards. “We’ll take it from here.” He smiled. “And good work, Snape.” 

As they walked towards the Floo arm in arm, Severus sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry. “You should be pleased! You solved the case.”

“Not yet,” Severus said. “Sarah the Potions master is still out there, if that’s even her name. And she knew me, which means--”

“Which means I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you.” Harry grinned as they entered the Floo. “Believe it or not, that was the plan anyway.” 

Lips locked, they stumbled out of the Floo, towards the bedroom. Severus had thought he’d be too tired, but the moment Harry’d touched him he was ready, all thoughts of sleep dismissed. 

Harry was like a man possessed, ripping at Severus’ clothes, and Severus was equally desperate, desire burning through him. 

Once naked, they writhed together, Harry arching against him as they joined their bodies in ecstasy. 

Afterwards, Harry clung. “I was scared I’d lost you.” 

Severus kissed him. “And I, you.” 

“It took you ages to return. I assumed they were torturing you--” 

Severus hummed. “Well, it took so long because I ended up...at my mum’s.” 

Harry froze in his arms. “Your...mum’s?”

For a moment Severus wondered if he was upset, but then, Harry laughed. Severus smiled. “Emergency Apparation. You know how that is.” 

“Yeah.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “Maybe one day you’ll think of me as your safe place.” 

“I already do,” Severus whispered. “But you were in the Ministry, so Mum had to do.” He coughed. “She wants to meet you.” 

“And I, her.” Severus could feel the curve of Harry’s smile. “Maybe we should get some sleep first, though.” 

Severus hummed. “The wisdom of ages.”

~


End file.
